


Clashing Swords

by RedIronLizard02



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedIronLizard02/pseuds/RedIronLizard02
Summary: Dnd au where Callum is a wizard and Rayla is a Rogue. This is part of @delicatedragons story!-After a semi-victorius mission, Rayla and Callum have a celebration filled with spices and pleasure.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Clashing Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelicateDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateDragons/gifts).



They were at Madbell, a city that is full of life and in Earthblood territory, for a vacation. Well it wasn’t a vacation vacation but a mission to stop a mysterious merchant from receiving an item that was declared stolen by the royal ambassadors from Del Bar. Callum and Rayla hadn’t gotten a trace of the stolen item but were able to send the merchant away to prison. 

The two were heading back to their inn for the night after partying with elves and tieflings alike. Rayla had been teasing him all evening long and it wasn’t like he wasn’t teasing her either. They were both touching each other in ways that onlookers wouldn’t think twice. 

His face turns bright when she dips her hands in his pants and grasps his length. He stares at her with uncertainty but it soon disappears when he hears her groan from his own hands warming her up from between her legs. He smirks as she releases him and pulls her hands away making him mourn her hands. 

“We should keep heading towards our inn. Don’t want people to think that you wet yourself.” Rayla teases him as she takes his hand. She didn’t expect him to quickly pull her into an alleyway and crash his lip on hers. She gasps when he dips his hand between her legs and groans as he rubs her with his clothed pecker. 

“I fear that I wouldn’t make it,” he kisses her cheek and then he begins to kiss all over her neck. He puts her arms above her head and manages to control her hips by pinning himself closer to her. “I know you wouldn’t either.” 

Rayla lets out a silent scream when she feels herself releasing thanks to his playful fingers. The wizard places his fingers inside his mouth and licks them clean all while staring at her. Then he proceeds to kiss her neck again but this time he starts to sink down slowly and slowly. His hand that was holding hers lets go and slides under her shirt and starts to raise it up. 

“W-we need to stop and continue this in the inn.” Rayla manages to gasp as she plays with Callum’s hair before gently cupping his head with her hands. “But you should carry me.” 

“I know a deserted street that we can travel that nobody will spot us.” the wizard says and kisses her hand before reluctantly standing up. He looks down and his face flushes. “I see why you need me to carry you.” he half smiles half smirks at her before kissing her on the lips. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and under her legs. He never stops kissing her. Rayla circles her fingers on his chest and breaks the kiss but starts kissing his neck. 

He bites back a groan as he walks them towards the empty streat that will lead them to the backdoor of their inn. He stumbles only once and his hand accidentally touched Rayla’s thigh closest to her core. She hums running her hands through his hair. 

“We need to stay quiet.”  _ That is an impossible task.  _ Callum hisses as he tries to keep his girlfriend under control. He’s not better. He was literally playing fingers with her in an alleyway. 

“Looks like we won’t be quiet for long.” Rayla smirks as she looks to see the back door of the inn come into view. “Do you have a silent spell so nobody hears us?” 

_ That wouldn’t be a bad idea,  _ Callum thinks as he lowers her down while pulling out his father's ring that he lent him for this mission. He says the words  _ Silence  _ and he pulls her towards yet another ally. 

“We only have ten minutes.” He says, letting her walk on her own before she pulls off his scarf. He hides a smile with his hand as he is pushed into the wall. “Somebody is-”

“Shut up and kiss me.” She says already taking her clothes off and letting him take control. He begins to kiss her neck and downwards. His hands never stopped roaming everywhere around her body and the touch felt so- hot. She moans when he kisses her thighs and whimpers when he blows a little puff of air inside her making her shiver. “Cal-” 

He uses the scarf she took from him and ties her hands above her head. “Just because I’m eating you here doesn’t mean I am not going to finish you off later.” He dives his tongue right into her core making her scream in surprise and delight. Her hips buck at him to go deeper and he listens. He uses his other hand to keep her pinned to the wall. “You’re so beautiful.” he gasps, getting a breather before licking her some more. 

The rogue feels another climax building up and she bucks her hips as far as Callum will let her and feels her legs start to grow weak. Her human, so sweet and gentle, lifts her legs up so that her back is leaning on the wall and her legs are on his shoulders. He doesn’t seem bothered by the extra weight. Her screams were becoming louder and louder while her body becomes a bit weaker. 

“I- I am-” she forgets words and Callum knows it. He feels her legs wrap around his head tightly making his work easier. He is able to insert another finger in before she starts to tremble. “CALLUM!” her scream was piercing and the moment her hips bucked at him was when his face was suddenly covered in her liquids. 

He knows that he is dripping wet and he lets out a laugh as he pulls out and licks his fingers. He carefully lays Rayla down on the cold ground and releases her bound hands from his scarf. As soon as she was released he was tackled to the ground and hands were digging into his pants. 

“W-we only have f-five minutes- ah- let's make this quick.” Rayla whispers before pulling his pants down and pulling him inside her mouth. She does quick work by pumping him at speeds that he never knew was possible. But it was possible when Rayla was in power. 

He pulls her cloak over her back and groans when she pushes him a little deeper in his mouth. He runs his fingers in her silky white hair and bucks at her when the sensation of an already forming climate was beginning to make him feel dizzy. He feels her tongue wrap around his length and he couldn’t help but gasp. 

“Rayla-” He covers his mouth with his scarf and moans when he releases himself into her mouth.  _ Damn I’m a lucky man.  _

Rayla, still feeling like jelly, wipes her face with her hands and grabs her clothes to get them back on. Callum had to smack himself to get his pants back on. He was still delirious about the organism. 

“We can just rest here for a little while, yea?” Rayla says once she was fully clothed and sitting beside him next to the wall. 

“We should plan on moving in five minutes though. Don’t want anyone taking our stuff while we rest.” Callum chuckles as her head falls on his shoulder and he gently strokes her back. 

“Then you can do what you like to me.” 

“Planning on it.” The wizard says kissing the side of her head. 


End file.
